The present invention relates to a double faced changeable sign to be removably secured to store windows or in door windows and display a message on both sides of the glass. Changeable signs currently known in the art require several moving parts, are limited in the number of messages displayed, and/or are for a dedicated use.
It is the objective of the present invention to provide a device for the retailer to indicate hours of operation and open or closed status, via a small unobstructive double faced changeable sign which is removably secured to a glass door or window.